Bonnie Holloway
Bonnie ''is a Junior at South Park Senior High School.'' "If I am honest, I have to tell you that I still read fairy-tales, and that I like them best of all." Bonnie is that girl who never grew out of her princess phase. A hopeless romantic at heart, she lives her life as if Prince Charming is waiting around the corner to sweep her away on his white horse. She basically lives in a sugary sweet fantasy world of her own creation. Of course, she can sometimes be too nice for her own good. She doesn't want to upset anybody, so she almost never stands up for herself. If it wasn't for her friends she'd probably get walked all over, since she's too concerned about other people's feelings to worry about her own. Bonnie likes to be involved and is really into school spirit, hence being co-captain of the pep squad and an active part of the social committee. She's also involved in yearbook and choir. 'Basics' *'Birthday: '''May 16th *'Ethnicity: Caucasian *'''Body Type: Thin *'Height: '''5'3" *'Eye Color: Green *'Hair Color: '''Honey Blonde *'Occupation(s): 'Student, Babysitter *'Dominant Hand: Right *'Family: '''George Holloway (''Father), Marie Holloway (Mother), Linda Holloway (Sister), George Holloway (Paternal Grandfather), ''Eleanor Holloway (''Maternal Grandmother), ''Amanda James (''Cousin)'.'' *'Aliases: '''Sandra Dee, Bambi, Cinderella (Bebe), Bee (Nichole),Young Marissa Bruckner (Principal Aarons), Sweetheart (Kenny), Doe-Eyed Little Harlot (Brittany), Baby Sister (Clyde, Linda), Princess, Cupcake (Mother, Father). 'Trivia *Bonnie has a thing for lollipops. She almost always has a couple on her, usually cherry or strawberry flavored. *She worships Marissa Bruckner and has photos of her in her locker. *She has been to Disney World 38 1/2 times. *Even though she's one of the nicest girls in school, she's still considered one-third of "Unholy Trinity" (alongside Bebe and Lola.) *She always wears some kind of ribbon or bow in her hair. Class Schedule Relationships *'Nichole Davis': Bonnie and Nichole have been best friends since elementary school. They do everything together; shopping, sleepovers, the whole nine-yards. They even chose their schedules so they'd have most of their classes together. *'Kenny McCormick:' Bonnie's Prince, minus the white horse and castle in the clouds. She's had a crush on him since elementary school, and despite that fact that she practically falls over him anytime they're in the same room, he has yet to ask her to marry him on a date. *'Clyde Donovan:' Clyde is like the older brother Bonnie never had. They've been neighbors as long as either of them can remember, and friends even longer than that. He's super protective of her, especially when it comes to guys, and he definitely doesn't approve of her crush on Kenny McCormick. *'Flora Neal':''' '''Bonnie sees herself in Flora - albeit, a slightly crazy, manic version of herself, but still. Bonnie hopes that Flora will be able take over her position as co-captain of the spirit squad once she goes off to college. Social Groups *The Cheerleading Squad *The Basic Eight *The Unholy Trinity Gallery BonnieNormal.jpg|Bonnie in her normal, everyday clothes BonnieHolloway.jpg|Bonnie in her cheerleading uniform Category:Students Category:Cheerleaders Category:Holloway Family Category:Females